


Protector of the Present

by Lothirielswan



Series: Outcasts of Outland [1]
Category: World of Warcraft, World of Warcraft - Various Authors
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2020-05-28 11:39:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 16,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19393369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lothirielswan/pseuds/Lothirielswan
Summary: The fabric of reality is at stake—and it’s Zelda’s job to save it. Join Zelda in a tale of the past to witness the Heroes of Azeroth before they rise—and fall. Journey back to a time where princes were holy and dragons were a little more than myths.[This is the sister series that takes place before Adventures in Azeroth! Please enjoy!]





	1. Sneak Peak

~Zelda~

Kalec pointed across the hills of Tirisfal. “There!” 

He was right. They were like snakes slithering through the trees. The eyes of the Infinite Dragonflight flickered with harsh moonlight. All animals of the forest had forsaken their home as it was overrun. 

“Come on!” Kalec was the first to break into a sprint. The rest of us followed, spreading out across the hills as hunters chased prey. Selma caught up with Kalec on four legs, leaping into the air further than any wolf could as she bore down on the first victim. Seconds later, she shook off a layer of black sand and pushed on. 

Wyrms of the Infinite Dragonflight didn't attack us first, but they didn't bear mercy when they were crossed. They were focused on creating their one horrific version of reality; like madmen eager to escape an asylum and inflict their terror on the world. 

With a flick of her childlike fingers, Chromie could freeze targets on the spot. Just as she reached out and stopped a wyrm in its tracks, Kalec came up from behind and punched with his arcane-glowing fist.

The Infinite Dragonflight was aware of us now. Their pace quickened, and they attacked with more readiness. One of the wyrms scurried in front of me on four legs. As we descended the rolling hills, I jumped with my axe in hand. We crashed into the ground together in a mess of claws and armor. My hair twisted around my neck as I fell hard on the dirt. 

The hiss of the wyrm filled my ears as it rose above me like the embodiment of night. With a tiny grunt, my axe connected with the lower abdomen of the beast. I coughed as I was showered in the finished ashes. 

Rhea’s shout rang out through the woods as the air around her exploded into black specs. I rose to my feet as she sniffed the air, and her green lips curled. 

“Humans,” She gasped, dusting off her dress. “Humans! We’re not alone!” 

I stopped and smelled the air myself. It was the scent of sweat. Fresh linen and sewed leather. My head turned as a twig snapped yards away, and more than a few shadows crept along the hillside. 

_A human hunting party._

“There’s a human hunting party!” My calves ached as I fell back in step with the others. Rhea wasn't far behind. 

Chromie’s youthful face drained of color, replacing the moon that had vanished. “We can't be discovered, and we can't let the Infinite Dragonflight near them.”

“What do we do?” My voice was laced with pants when I talked.

Chromie’s fine white hair flowed behind her as we ran. “Try to take out as many as we can. They’re heading towards Hillsbrad, that means—”

“Dalaran,” I finished. 

“And the Orcish internment camps,” Rhea gasped. 

Chromie’s facial expression was grim. “Go!” 

We split off with more eagerness as the color of the woods changed. The deeper green shade of Silverpine was crushed beneath our feet. Kalec was a few trees ahead, launching himself into the air and landing with an explosion of arcane energy.

The first thing I heard was a loud groan. I watched, horrified, as Kalec was trampled by the shadows—

_No. Those aren't the wyrms._

_That's a forest giant._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Hey Awesome Adventurers! Thank you for checking out this novel, I'm so excited to get to work on this. This is the sister series to Adventures of Azeroth, and technically it does take place before Eona Strider's time, but you're free to read ahead if you please. I'm really hyped for this one, it's going to have a more serious tone and we'll get to see a lot more lore. But I hope you liked it, more coming soon!! Love, fortune and glory to you!!


	2. The Protector and the Butcher

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quest Objective: Save the to-be monster.

~Zelda~

We stood back to back, sisters of peace against the tides of war. Even with age, war is unique. The world throws waves of terror and arrows at you, expecting you to crumble. You are a butcher, cutting down your enemies. You are a tradesman, giving death so other life can live. You are a survivor trying not to drown. And there is nothing more common in this world of warcraft. 

~Year 15~

A dark hooded figure towered over me as the trees of Elwynn Forest grew silent. Birds had ceased their high-pitched talk above the golden branches and the bugs had grown shy. 

“You know what you must do?” A deep voice replied, with an underlying tone of scratchiness to it. 

I dipped my head before his glowing aquamarine eyes. “Yes. I will not fail you.”

The shadow of his hood had consumed his features, leaving the only clue to his emotions through his response, “Time will tell, I suppose...but I have faith in you.”

I met the two blue lanterns that shone from his hood. There was an intensity to them, like he could see my future being crafted before his eyes. 

“Zelda!” 

And the hooded figure was gone. 

The birds cheered as I spun and saw the future king of Lordaeron, Arthas Menethil. Sunlight tore through the blanket of green leaves just to caress his face. 

I craned my neck to see him (all dwarves shared this particular problem). Arthas beamed down at me and said, “You won't miss the ceremony, will you?”

 _He’s about to be accepted into the Knights of the Silver Hand. Not every nineteen year-old can say that, that's for sure._ I performed a quick bow and replied, “No! Of course not, your Highness.”

Arthas smirked and shook his head at my formalities. “Come now, Zelds. I feel like I know you better than anyone else.”

It took all of my self restraint not to wince at such a confident statement. _I do know you, Arthas. I probably know you better than anyone in Stormwind City—even Varian Wrynn himself. But you do not know me..._

“You’re too kind, Arthas,” I said, pushing thoughts away that argued otherwise.

The mirth displayed across Arthas’ face flickered. “Do you think…”

Arthas’ plate armor clinked as he shifted uneasily in the forest. My brows furrowed, “What?” 

Arthas glanced around the brightly lit forest, as if the sunshine that danced across the grass gave him courage. “Sometimes I feel I am not worthy of...all of this.”

I ignored the foreshadowing that dripped from his words and moistened my lips, “That’s...humble.”

I earned myself a short chuckle from Arthas. The laughter did not meet his eyes. “You are very wise, Zelda. I always feel like I can trust you. Do you think I deserve this?”

The question was harder to answer than he knew. I blew a strand of flame-tipped hair out of my sight as I stared at the human before me. 

_The answer always changes with time. But when time runs out, you think you know. Not always._

“I think you should accept these gifts with gratitude,” I said carefully as his curious gaze bore into me. “And be who you are, not what destiny tells you to be.”

_I’ve butchered that line._

Arthas seemed satisfied with this answer and placed his helm over his head. He climbed onto his steed—it was not his famous horse, Invincible, but still intimidating from my height—and squared his shoulders. I grinned as one of his teal eyes winked at me. 

The ceremony had an air of importance and spirituality that settled over the newly built city of Stormwind. Crowds of people swarmed the cobblestone streets, including those with high standing. At one point I stood next to Genn Greymane, listening to the ruler of Gilneas grumble beneath the roar of excitement.

“Bloody red roses, that sun is unwithering,” Sweat glittered across the monarch’s forehead from the blazing summer heat. 

_Blood red roses? I like that. I think I’ll have to use that one._ I wasn't equipped with the usual dwarven accent; my voice was more of a scratchy, underdeveloped version. My words were concise, yet uncommonly sound. 

I was sure that the ceremony lasted far longer than it felt. There was so much to immerse myself in, sitting in the pews of Stormwind’s Cathedral as I watched history unfold. I was an onlooker, an assassin without a blade to simply gaze as blessings were placed upon Arthas. Then he raised his hammer, and people rushed to him like sand to fill the bottom half of an hourglass. 

An observer could see more than an adored statue on a pedestal, and I saw Arthas suddenly cut through the sea of starstruck adorers. He was headed towards the exit, walking away from the light that seared through painted glass windows to bow at his feet. I squeezed through the assembly to follow him. 

“Arthas!” I called, but my voice was unheard as Arthas plowed through the double doors. Stormwind citizens and travelers from afar waved at the Prince of Lordaeron. 

Through the crack of the double doors closing, Arthas almost seemed to stagger from the shock of the crowd. For a brief moment, I thought he would trip down the waterfall of stairs. _What is he doing?_ I pushed the doors with a little more strength than intended. They rattled back from my touch like thunder reverberating through the wood.

Arthas sharply turned at the noise. He wore an expression I could not decipher. 

His plate armor clinked as he descended the steps and left the crowd behind with barely a greeting. He was in a mood; that was evident. 

I sighed. _Guarding the present is so difficult sometimes._ I straightened my formal plated garment and followed him. 

“Arthas,” I said, raising my voice just a little to be heard. With each step, the crowds grew more faint. Arthas was still a few paces ahead, retreating through the abandoned alleys of Stormwind. 

“Hey,” With a burst of lightning-hot effort, I passed him and stopped right in front of the prince. 

He huffed like a stallion, “Zelda, move.” 

I snorted and crossed my arms. If anyone else had shown such behavior towards royalty, they would have been sold as a serf. 

“Zelda, I'm serious.” Arthas’ hand placed itself atop the new handle to his new hammer. 

“You said you trusted me.” I repeated his words from earlier. 

“I do.” Arthas swallowed a lump in his throat. 

“Then tell me...! What is going on with you?” I remarked. 

The roofs of the buildings near us were a rusted chestnut; we were in the Dwarven District. The streets were empty now, it's occupants gathered at the cathedral for the ceremony. 

Arthas looked down our desolate street, then took a seat on the steps to one of the closed shops. Only when he scooted over and patted the spot next to him did I sit. 

“Nothing is going the way I wanted it to.” He said, clenching his gloved fists. “Father said that he was proud of me _today—_ does that mean he isn't other days? Then Jaina—I should have kissed her! I held her in my arms, and I had the perfect opportunity…”

“Well, as far as Jaina goes, not all women like to be surprise-kissed in front of a crowd,” I noted, catching a small smirk on Arthas’ face before he bit it back. 

“But you can't spend your life thinking about the loose ends of time. It gets you nowhere,” I leaned on my knees as I studied the many bronze rocks on the cobblestone road. They reminded me of sandy banks drenched by the ocean.

“You sound like you know the feeling,” Arthas’ gaze flickered to my face. I continued to stare at the stones. When I didn't comment, Arthas went on, “Varian was a king at my age...I don't want to sound like a child, but I want to do what _I_ want.”

That was a common feeling in Azeroth, but a rare gift to those who could follow it freely. I had acted upon this feeling once, and I still had no idea if I had made the right choice. 

I asked, “What do you want to do?”

Arthas shrugged, his shoulder pauldrons shuddering like earthquakes. I rolled my eyes, “Come on! What, do you want to kiss all girls in public—?”

“No!” Arthas grinned. “I want to have some fun. Happy?”

I playfully nudged my arm against his. “Verily.” 

“So...what do you say we do something—”

“GET DOWN!”

I saw it just out of the corner of my eye. The whitish blue glare against the stone. Unearthly. Unnatural. Wicked and malicious. 

I pulled an axe from the depths of my cloak and threw it at the unwanted onlooker. 

The wyrm of the Infinite Dragonflight flailed it’s obsidian arms about and it hit the ground. The corpse decayed before my eyes into black dust. 

I retrieved my axe as more members of the dark arrived to rewrite history. 

“What are these things?” Arthas cursed as he appeared on his feet beside me. His hammer glowed so bright I had to avert my eyes. 

“My job,” I muttered. My weapon lay behind the new wave of dark wyrms. The Infinite Dragonflight were a radical group of my kind that sought to alter our timeline. While it sounded wise, it had dire consequences.

And my purpose was to end them. 

Arthas tensed and his gloved fingers clenched. “We should call the guards!”

“No! The less that know, the better,” I snapped.

The Infinite Dragonflight were nearing us and I was still weaponless. To be truthful, I was better off without it. I steeled myself and reached out, outside my form. 

“What the hell—?”

The slide of scales against the cobblestone sizzled like sandpaper. When my eyes opened, the faint outline of a long tail rose from the dark stone. Arthas shouted as it came down upon our opponents and squished them into black dust. 

Arthas’ hammer dropped from his grasp as the tip of the tail faced me, and I blew off some of the sand. I blinked my eyes a few more times and the detail was invisible once more. 

Arthas staggered back. “What...Zelda...who are you?”

His blue-green eyes were wide like gold coins. Again, I bit back a grimace, hating how this secret remained between us.

And I was done hiding the truth—hiding _myself_.

“I'm sorry, Arthas. Mortals aren't supposed to know about dragons,” I said. A little part inside of me snapped, and words poured out of my mouth like sand into the bottom half of an hourglass. “Especially the Bronze dragons. My dragonflight guards time, and I have been appointed as Protector of the Present. I am supposed to guard you and other specific peoples of Azeroth from... _outside interference_.” 

I gestured at the black sand, the only evidence left of the Infinite Dragonflight. 

_I know Arthas will do something terrible...I haven't been told exactly what, I was just told a name. And I can't do a single thing about it, except deliver him to his fate._

Arthas was still silent. Inside, I was screaming, knowing that he could never obtain this knowledge. No mortal could. 

“I...I—” Before Arthas could say more, I held up a hand. I kept it raised as I spoke, “I'm sorry. I...I wasn't supposed to tell you that. You trusted me...please forgive me.”

I snapped my fingers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Yo Awesome Adventurers! Happy Fourth of July! I just finished reading Arthas: Wrath of the Lich King in time for this novel, so we're caught up on the human side. I was hoping we could catch a glimpse of some other awesome heroes of Azeroth, and we'll try to make that happen. Until next time, love, fortune and glory to you!!


	3. A Bloodthirsty Pack of Wolves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quest Objective: Battle the night.

~Woods of Lordaeron~

Arthas didn't remember my outburst or the infiltration of the Infinite Dragonflight. My secret was safe. My identity was forgotten. Arthas still trusted me. 

_And it's back to work._

The Infinite Dragonflight had made it into Stormwind, and I knew there would be more. A dragon from my flight alerted me where they would be next with bigger numbers. I couldn't do this one alone. 

“Are they here yet?” The dragon Kairozdormu was disguised as a golden-haired elf looking at his long, pale fingers. His humanoid form was flawless, just as he perceived himself to be. 

Chronomu rolled her bright green eyes. Her gnomish form stood closer to the ground, with the formal white and violet robes of our flight. She was the eldest member, and her prophetic abilities were more keen. “Soon. They’re running a little late.” 

Kairoz made a _tsk_ noise with his tongue and looked off into the dim forest. I pulled in a few favors and asked three more dragons from different flights to join us. We awaited the arrival of our allies and our enemies. 

All of the creatures in the trees had gone dead silent, sensing the new predators in the area. The trees of Tirisfal had high branches and varying shades of yellow and green. They looked ghostly in the moonlight and evolved into clawed monsters.

Kairoz lost interest in the daunting trees and looked at us. He replied with a raised eyebrow, “Most dragons prefer elven exteriors outside of their true counterparts.”

Chromie gave him a dull look that said, _Really? Have you seen your face?_ I opened my mouth, feeling the tiny tusks that poked out of my lips on the sides. My true humanoid form was half dwarf, half _orc_ , but I kept most of the orc characteristics hidden when around humans. 

“Elves are so perfect-looking, and perfect is boring. If I am supposed to live for thousands of years, I don't want to be boring. I’d rather be...alive, and strong and happy. I’d rather be myself than be perfect.” 

Chromie stuck her tongue out at Kairoz as I talked. Before anymore could be said, the forest filled with otherworldly light. A portal shimmered on slightly higher ground above us as three silhouettes blocked the shimmering image. 

The creator of the portal, the young Kalecgos, stood at the center. He was young and ambitious, but not nearly as young as Kairoz. There was a certain air of rationality to the Blue Dragon that I liked, and he smiled once his eyes fell upon me. 

The other two were members of the Red Dragonflight. Rheastrasza was close to Chromie’s height in her green goblin guise. The other was—

“Zelda!” My twin sister, Selmastrasza, abandoned the other two to reach down and wrap her arms around me. Her allegiance was to the Red Dragonflight, _our_ birth flight, but she sought my company more. She was deeply fond of the story of _Garona_ , the half-orc assassin of another world, and created her form after her hero. Our humanoid physiques were very different, but in our true forms, we were identical. 

“Thank you for coming,” I said, shifting nervously as she pulled away. Similar to my hair, Selma’s ended in an exotic shade of curls that were blue, and they bounced like a box of gnomish springs as she rolled back on her heels. 

“This is so exciting!” Ever the youth at heart, Selma’s hands curled beneath her chin as she smiled wide. The portal collapsed behind us, plunging our forms into darkness. For a brief moment, we were all silent, and the crack of thunder boomed above us.

The moon was buried by the clouds, but I could still see well in our dim surroundings—we all could. It was Kairoz that looked over at Selma and asked, “Was that you?”

Just as Kalec pursued magic, Selma tampered with the elements as a shaman. But in this case, she shook her head. I squinted to catch Kalec’s frown. “I hope it doesn't rain and make our job harder.”

“It won't hit us,” To my surprise, the remark belonged to me. 

“That's a relief, but I wish we had another runner.” While Chromie kept the squeaky voice of the gnomes, Rhea’s was deep and unlike any female goblin. 

“We do...she’s not among us yet.” Kairoz’s head dipped as he suddenly found the ground very interesting. He obviously discovered a new member in the future, but they were no use to us now. No one had the time to question him about the to-be member as Rhea spoke again. 

“I am proud to be here, fighting next to all of you in any form, but must we use our disguises?” Rhea gestured towards our humanoid shadows. 

“We’re close to human territory. We can't risk being seen, even in darkness,” I said, shivering as I remembered how bluntly I gave away my identity hours ago. I tried to push Arthas’ wide eyes out of my mind. “And Chromie said that she saw the wyrms moving through the woods. It would be too difficult to hunt them from the sky.” 

Rhea nodded, stretching her bare arms as her rusty red robes shifted. She brushed her crimson curls away from her face and stood very still. 

“Are they close?” Kalec asked, his half-human, half-elven form stiffening in the dark. 

“Getting there…” I could feel the heat radiating off of Chromie’s cheeks as she blushed. “Sorry. They’re teleporting, so it's hard to track their progress.”

“Wait…” We paused, all attention on Chromie. When the unearthly quiet crept back in, Kairoz sighed. “Any time now—” 

“They’re here!” Chromie announced, clenching her skirt in her tiny fists. Selma crouched and her body morphed, twisting into a dark-pelted wolf. Chromie raised her arms and a golden aurora glowed from her pudgy fingers. The golden light reached out to all of us, and I felt my heart race against my ribs. _A spell to increase our speed. Well done, Chromie._

Kalec pointed across the hills of Tirisfal. “There!” 

He was right. They were like snakes slithering through the trees. The eyes of the Infinite Dragonflight flickered with harsh moonlight. All animals of the forest had forsaken their home as it was overrun. 

“Come on!” Kalec was the first to break into a sprint. The rest of us followed, spreading out across the hills as hunters chased prey. Selma caught up with Kalec on four legs, leaping into the air further than any wolf could as she bore down on the first victim. Seconds later, she shook off a layer of black sand and pushed on. 

Wyrms of the Infinite Dragonflight didn't attack us first, but they didn't bear mercy when they were crossed. They were focused on creating their one horrific version of reality; like madmen eager to escape an asylum and inflict their terror on the world. 

With a flick of her childlike fingers, Chromie could freeze targets on the spot. Just as she reached out and stopped a wyrm in its tracks, Kalec came up from behind and punched with his arcane-glowing fist. My own manipulation of time was learned, not inherited, so I preferred the old-fashioned way of beating enemies. 

The Infinite Dragonflight was aware of us now. Their pace quickened, and they attacked with more readiness. One of the wyrms scurried in front of me on four legs. As we descended the rolling hills, I jumped with my axe in hand. We crashed into the ground together in a mess of claws and armor. My hair twisted around my neck as I fell hard on the dirt. 

The hiss of the wyrm filled my ears as it rose above me like the embodiment of night. With a tiny grunt, my axe connected with the lower abdomen of the beast. I coughed as I was showered in the finished ashes. 

Rhea’s shout rang out through the woods as the air around her exploded into black specs. I rose to my feet as she sniffed the air, and her green lips curled. 

“Humans,” She gasped, dusting off her dress. “Humans! We’re not alone!” 

I stopped and smelled the air myself. It was the scent of sweat. Fresh linen and sewed leather. My head turned as a twig snapped yards away, and more than a few shadows crept along the hillside. 

_A human hunting party._

“There’s a human hunting party!” My calves ached as I fell back in step with the others. Rhea wasn't far behind. 

Chromie’s youthful face drained of color, replacing the moon that had vanished. “We can't be discovered, and we can't let the Infinite Dragonflight near them.”

“What do we do?” My voice was laced with pants when I talked.

Chromie’s fine white hair flowed behind her as we ran. “Try to take out as many as we can. They’re heading towards Hillsbrad, that means—”

“Dalaran,” I finished. 

“And the Orcish internment camps,” Rhea gasped. 

Chromie’s facial expression was grim. “Go!” 

We split off with more eagerness as the color of the woods changed. The deeper green shade of Silverpine was crushed beneath our feet. Kalec was a few trees ahead, launching himself into the air and landing with an explosion of arcane energy.

The first thing I heard was a loud groan. I watched, horrified, as Kalec was trampled by the shadows—

_No. Those aren't the wyrms._

_That's a forest giant._

“Kalec!” Chromie shrieked somewhere to my left as what looked like a tall man plucked Kalecgos from the ground. The shuddering thump of loud footsteps shook the ground, followed by the calls of the hunting party. I wobbled on my feet as I tried to save the Blue dragon from disaster. 

“No!” My hair swayed as my eyes suddenly fell on Kairoz. His golden hair rippled behind him, a sun invading the night, as he ran towards the monster. “Kalecgos, don’t—!”

My gaze dipped back up to Kalec, but he was no longer there. Instead, a sleek dragon covered in azure scales opened it's jaw, emitting pure violet light. The papery pale blue of his wings stretched, reaching upwards to paint the sky in it's sunny hue. 

_He just exposed us._

Dragon and giant crashed to the ground in an eruption of dirt and crumbling trees. Kairoz fell from the vibrations and I met the ground for the second time tonight. The only one who regained their footing in time was Rhea, barging into new clearing made in the forest.

“What was that?” A male voice yelled.

I froze from my spot on the ground. _The humans._ I yanked my hood over my vibrant red hair, pulling myself up into a crouch. 

Kalecgos had left his mark on Silverpine forest. A colossal crater of dust, rocks, and fallen trees made up the treacherous terrain. And at the center was the unmistakable bright Blue dragon.

On the outskirts of the clearing, the humans appeared with their crossbows and notched arrows. I raised my hand, ready to snap my fingers and rearrange that last two minutes of history.

Rhea beat me to it and stood before Kalec. Her red curls flew off her shoulders as she raised her hands and Kalec’s form faded. We could still see the two dragons, but the humans could not. What we forgot was the downed giant at the center. 

“Well, would you look at him? Nasty big fellow,” One of the hunters jumped down and poked the arm of the giant with his boot. 

Selma crept to my side and condensed back down into her humanoid form. I checked her face in the dark, searching for cuts, but she looked unharmed. Our gazes drew back to the humans. 

“By the Light...what do you think took him down?” A blond one skidded down into the crater next. I cringed as he reminded me of Arthas. 

“Don't know, looks...squished?” One peered at the crippled brown muscles of the giant. 

I held my breath as the blond one stood right in front of Rhea. “King Terenas would like to know about this.” 

_Arthas’ father._

“While we’re at it, why don't we claim this kill for ourselves? I could use a bit more gold, those men in black stole my grain again the other night…”

_Men in black...could that be the Infinite Dragonflight? What would they want with grain?_

“Stop trying to sell us that lie, Darrell! There are no cultists in these lands, not under Lordaeron’s rule. Come now, lads, we’ll head to Capital City tomorrow and tell the King what we’ve found.” 

The blond one stole one last stare at Kalec’s hidden form. “Forget the morrow. I’m not lingering in these woods—I’ll march right over there and flag down the guards myself.”

Everyone heaved a silent sigh as the prey walked unsuspectingly away from the hunters. The chase was over, but the fight was just beginning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This was one of my favorite parts to write so far c: I have to head off, but I hope you enjoyed! Love, fortune and glory to you, Awesome Adventurers!


	4. Blues and Blondes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quest Objective: Embarrass yourself in front of magical mortals.

~Dalaran~

“From one bluehead to another, Kalec,” Selma replied and patted the Blue dragon’s arm as he lay on the bed. “The elements hate you for tearing up the forest, so I would caution you on doing...anything.” 

The shirtless half-elf stiffened on the pillows in vibrant shades of violets and blues and pinks. We left the forests behind and reported to the mage city Dalaran. I had seen many places over the millennia, but this pearly palace, a curious balance of knowledge and mystery, was unlike any human or elven city I had ever visited. 

We checked into all the rooms above the Legerdemain Lounge. It was the first inn we saw that offered wine, and Kairoz begged to stay here. There weren't many people up at this hour. I preferred to keep it that way.

“I don't think he’ll have the luxury to try,” Kairoz sat on the edge of the bed and motioned towards the bandaged gash on Kalec’s shoulder. I winced when I looked at it. I was the one who asked them to come on this secret crusade. Kalec paid the price. _Why couldn't it have been me? Of all people, why did the Titans decide to take out their vengeance on Kalec?_

Kalec noticed my stare and grunted as he shifted on the mountain of silks. “Don't blame yourself, Aunt Z.”

“I'm sorry,” I squeezed Kalec’s luke-warm hand. His skin was the same flaxen hue of the moon, and every small hair I noticed was the dark blue of a twilight sky. 

“He’s young. He’ll do stupid things,” Rhea said from the other side of the room. She poured a glass for Kalec and shrugged, “Wasn't the first. Won't be the last.”

“Thanks, Rhea,” Kalec’s face was bland, and when he accepted the draught, the water tricked on his chest. He tried a few more attempts to drink, and the water seemed determined to irritate him. 

Selma smirked. “Told you.” 

Kalec sighed as Chromie’s fingers hovered over the stains and the water marks faded. 

“As amusing as this is to watch,” Kairoz smirked as he leaned back on one of the bedposts. “What about the Infinite Dragonflight? They’re probably in the city by now.”

“Their goal is to alter our future,” Chromie was the height of the nightstand, and hefted herself onto the perch as she spoke. “They will be after important figures of history.”

“So they have targets,” Kalec inferred. 

“Yes, although, if anyone gets in their way, they won't tolerate a distraction,” I said. I looked up at Chromie, “Who would they go after?”

“This is Dalaran, the most powerful mortals on Azeroth reside here,” Kalec remarked. He made another attempt to drink water, this time by freezing his glass. Kalec raised the cup to his lips. His eyes widened.

“Jaina Proudmoore would be one for sure,” Chromie replied. “And another one…”

“Eh.” Kalec tried to pull back from his drink, but his tongue was now attached to the frozen surface. “Ets...Kaethus Thunthider.”

Chromie beamed at him. “Exactly!”

“Ca thombody hel me?”

Rhea gestured at Kalec’s stupidity. “See? Won’t be the last.”

Kairoz grinned at the end of the bed. Kalec’s legs flailed out to kick him. 

I leaned over towards my twin sister. “You can release him, right?”

Selma nodded. “Of course. Ice is still water.”

“Uhuh...but you’re not going to.”

“Heavens no.” 

My eyes widened and I stood. “Alright, I’m going downstairs for a drink. Would anyone else like something?”

“May tone.” Kalec pointed at his tongue. 

“A recorder?” Rhea smirked. 

“Oh! I can create a time loop!” Chromie offered.

“Mo! Don leath me!”

Chromie shot me a knowing smirk as I stood from my padded chair and walked out. That meant something historical was about to happen, and if I was sober enough, I would notice. 

All of the bedrooms were located upstairs, sprawled out across the circular room. My knuckles grazed the pearl-like texture of the wall as I descended the steps. Too strong to be bone. Too smooth to be frost. 

I waded through a sea of empty tables lit by candlelight as I approached the bar. The elf on the other side didn't show signs of exhaustion in the early morning, but dark circles lingered beneath his glowing eyes. 

“One Bloody Mary, please.” 

I frowned. The words echoed, like they were repeated by someone else. 

I glanced up at another stranger that wasn't there before. He was tall, even for an elf. His looks rivaled Kairoz, his hair strung from gold and eyes plucked from sapphire mines. His robes were a deep hue of violet stitched from the dawn. He was an early rising sun, captivating and refined. 

He flashed me a perfect smile as the bartender prepared the two drinks. “A wise choice.” 

I shrugged. “If I’m taking a knife to my liver, might as well try to be healthy.”

His chuckle was warm against my ears, like delicate rays of sunlight. “You are clever, my Lady…?”

“Zelda.” I said. I went the extra league and offered him my hand to shake. The bartender returned with our drinks and gave me a weird look for the gesture. 

The elf took my hand, and leaned down to kiss my knuckles. “A pleasure, Lady Zelda.” 

_Wow. Manners. When was the last time someone called me “Lady Zelda”...? You know what? I'm not going to answer that._

I retrieved my drink, shifting the long stalk of celery out of the way, and raised it to my lips. The mug mutated my voice as I asked, “And you are?”

Once again, he flashed a mouth full of pearls. “Prince Kael’thas Sunstrider of Quel’thalas.” 

_Kaethus Thunthider. Oh crap._

Before I could stop it, the liquid spewed from my mouth in a crimson mist. The red flecs splattered onto the Prince’s violet robes. 

I covered my mouth with both hands. The bartender squatted behind the counter, peeking out at the disaster. 

“I’m sorry—! I’m so so sorry,” I sputtered. I winced looking at Prince Kael’thas now—the crimson ichor made him look like he just returned from a battlefield. 

I glanced at the bartender, only his long ears peeking out. “Do you have a cloth or something?”

A linen rag catapulted through the air and landed on the counter. 

“It’s alright, I should have retired to my quarters by now anyway,” Prince Kael’thas waved me away. I was impressed at how well he kept his composure, like this happened daily. “I wish you a fond stay at Dalaran. Good morning, Lady Zelda.” 

I clutched the stained rag in clenched fists as I glanced at the cowering bartender. “As far as first impressions go...that wasn't too bad, right?”

The bartender tossed up another item. It was a wad of parchment. I unfolded the letter and stared at the message,

_RUN AWAY._

I sighed. _Now it's my job to protect Kaethus Thunthider. Yay._

~*~

Our secret battle against the Infinite Dragonflight continued in the shadows. I never thought too much of my job before—“Protector of the Present” was just a fanciful term for babysitting mortals. One of them that I started to admire was Lady Jaina Proudmoore. 

“What magics are you studying?” The blonde human mage asked as we walked side by side. A stack of books floated next to Jaina, following her like an eager pet. Arthas had gone on and on about her, and now I knew why. Jaina was intelligent and down to earth. She wasn't afraid of rolling up her sleeves and getting her hands dirty. I liked her. 

“Um…” I bit my lip. I was still trying to master the most delicate of all magics; power over time. But that type of knowledge was kept secret outside of the Bronze Dragonflight. 

“Still browsing,” I said.

“I’m more of an arcane person myself,” Despite his injuries, Kalec seemed magically cured when he first laid eyes on Lady Proudmoore. Now he followed her as eagerly as her levitating books, making my job even harder. 

Jaina’s eyes lit up. “How did your hair become blue? Was that from some sort of spell…?”

“Oh no. It’s genetic, actually. I’m half-elven, half human,” Kalec replied. 

Jaina gasped. “Really? That is amazing!”

Kalec smirked. “You flatter me with your words _and_ your presence, Lady—AAAAHHHHHHHH!”

A large fireball burned and crackled through the air, coming right for Kalec’s face. I pulled Jaina out of the way and Kalec ducked just in time. The blast erupted into the pearlish walls of the city and left a black gash. The top of Kalec’s head was singed.

_Hmm. I suppose the elements still have it out for him._

“My sincerest apologies,” I looked down as I recognized the voice. Prince Kael’thas wore a confused expression as he walked up to our party. His strides were strong yet effortless, hair blazing in the light like a sun god. For a fleeting second, his eyes met mine. My gave wavered and I battled a bubble of guilt in my stomach. I was surprised to see no malice in those perfect cobalt eyes. 

“I have no idea how that one got away from me.” The Prince bowed politely to Kalec, the injured party member in the matter. 

Kalec simply shook his head. “I don't think it was you. I...read something out loud in a spellbook today and I may have cursed myself.”

Jaina giggled. Prince Kael’thas seemed relieved that his own abilities weren't at fault, and turned to the mirthful blonde mage. “It is lovely to see you today, Lady Jaina.”

My eyebrow rose as Kael’thas bent down to kiss Jaina’s hand. I noticed Jaina hadn't blushed from the gesture. The many speeches Arthas had given about her wafted into my head. 

_Kael’thas likes her, and her heart already belongs to someone else...now I feel even worse for spitting on him. Or was it more like vomiting? Ew, that's even worse!_

Kalec cleared his throat during the extended display of affection. Jaina jumped away from the elven prince, shrugging shyly. “I hope to see you again soon, Prince Kael’thas.”

“Please, call me Kael,” The prince corrected her. “May the Sunwell shine down upon you, my Lady.” 

Kael’thas continued down the cobblestone road to assess the damage his fireball had done. Our party continued down the street.

“Do you spend a lot of time outside?” I asked Jaina.

Lady Proudmoore seemed pleased with the topic change and said, “As much as I can! The buildings are so beautiful, and it's interesting to see what magic does to the outdoors.”

“Yes. It creates a sight almost as beautiful as you,” Kalec winked at the young mage. 

My eyes widened as I looked away. _Alright then...well, this is fun._ As my gaze turned away, I caught something shifting in one of the dark alleys. 

_They’re here._

I nodded to Kalec. He bowed his head back, and started to walk faster, keeping Jaina’s attention with mage talk. I stopped where I was, glanced around the empty street. I scanned the abandoned windows. _Rhea’s been working invisibility spells all morning. I should be safe._

My bones cracked and shifted beneath my skin with crude noises. Tough, smoother scales replaced my bronze flesh. I blinked a few times and my eyesight leaped forward.

I was in my true form. 

My head bent down into the alleyway, where three members of the Infinite Dragonflight were huddled as they quickly tried to summon a portal. 

I opened my mouth. A small sputter of flames crept out and turned the wyrms to ashes. Relief washed over me.

I turned back into my humanoid form and jogged to meet back up with Jaina and Kalec. My secret was safe. 

Or so I thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Remember that time when I said this novel would be more serious, less laughs? 
> 
> Kalec: And then I became laughing stock for two stories? Yes, yes I do, Author. 
> 
> Author: Only because we love you! c: 
> 
> Selma: The elements don't, but who knows? Maybe Jaina will come on to you one day.
> 
> Chromie: I have a hunch ;)
> 
> Author: More to come! Sorry the updates are a little slow on this one, Eona's book has been taking up my focus, but hopefully Zelda's story will be told! Love, fortune and glory to you, Awesome Adventurers!!


	5. Water to Ice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quest Objective: Break the laws of Time.

Our pursuit of the Infinite Dragonflight continued, moving into the rolling green slopes of Hillsbrad Foothills. 

_The orc internment camps._

I peeked over a small hill, Kairoz and Rhea at my side, as we watched the guard rotations. Durnholde Keep had a cold, somber appeal to it. The clink of armor as the guards passed. The silence of the animals when we drew near the great fortress. 

Rhea and I exchanged a look. I was no longer a part of her flight, but that did not mean I approved of the suffering. 

Kairoz studied the weathered stone walls with a scowl on his face. 

“What is it?” I whispered.

“I studied the history of this place. It’s future is...not bright. It never was,” Kairoz added. My eyebrows creased. Kairoz always seemed...apathetic, to the plight of mortals. This was a new side to him that I’d never seen before. 

Rhea took a deep breath beside me, her goblin form nearly blending in with the blanket of grass below us. “We cannot interfere with the present. Let us do our job and be off.”

Kairoz rose slightly from the ground, “You get the first two, I’ll get the watchtowers.” 

I nodded as the two glinting figures strode down the road. I raised my fingers. A tingly feeling trickled down my spine and resonated in my hands. White light weaved between my fingers as I thought about what to do.

_Time...time was created by mortals, it means a change in form. Like from water to ice. I want to freeze them...freeze time—_

I snapped my fingers. The two figures stopped at the end of the earthen path. Pressure resonated in the back of my skull as the spell continued. An inhuman wail echoed as time obeyed my command. I could only hold them for so long.

“Come on,” Kairoz’s breath hitched as he picked himself up and raced towards the gaping entrance. Rhea and I followed at his heels. The opening to Durnholde keep was wide and gray, like a portal to some frosty wasteland. 

Kairoz waved his hands at the massive wooden watchtowers from above. A white bird circling one of the towers was hit by the spell and frozen in midair. 

There were a few more guards at the entrance. In my mind, I released the guards down the road and focused on the four ahead. No matter how fast I ran, everything around me seemed to slow, like I was wading through water. The shrill wail of some alien creature crying out continued. 

I snapped my fingers. The four armored humans were locked in the same position. 

We paused beneath the cover of the arch as we looked inside. Green prisoners were cluttered below. My eyes widened as I found women and children sitting in the dirt. The wells certainly did not look sanitary. 

“You said the future of this place is bloody,” I murmured, looking up at Kairoz. “Some of them escape, right?” 

Kairoz bowed his head. “Yes.” 

He didn't say how many.

I glanced back. The two guards I had frozen before were nearing the entrance, and I couldn't hold the four surrounding us for long. 

“Rhea,” I whispered, shaking her shoulder. She hadn't stopped staring at the imprisoned orcs. Her face was scrunched up in an odd way—in her true form, she was probably sneering.

“Right. Sorry,” Rhea shook herself out of her daze and shut her eyes. Our forms faded and lost their color, melting into our surroundings. The invisibility enchantment held. 

Another snap of my fingers, and the four guards burst back to life around us.

“Aye, did you feel somethin’?” A dwarf woman asked her comrades. 

The blonde woman across the way scolded the guard next to her. “Tipsy?” 

The man huffed beneath his mail helm. “That was one time, Lauraine. Prince Arthas was visiting, I had every right.”

“True. He seems like an ass.” 

“Can't imagine what king that lad will grow up to be.” 

_Hmm. Never knew Arthas had an undercover fan club._

It was hard to tell with our faded forms, but Kairoz had an unnerved look on his face. Desperate to leave the mortal conversation behind, his murky disguise surged forward across the bridge.

From this new perch, the crude ghettos that the orcs slummed in were more visible. Their eyes were hollow and very few spent time standing.

_This is unnatural...the humans couldn't have caused this. This is more than just captivity, this is a sickness! How did this happen?_

Before I had left the Red Dragonflight, I knew there weren't many orc sympathizers—I couldn't imagine what Selma had put up with. But I always found fault with that hostility towards the figures below us; if the Red Dragonflight were the protectors of life, didn't that mean we— _they_ should treasure and value _all_ life? Even if the orcs weren't from this world?

I found my mouth set at an odd angle, with my tusks poking out of my lips. _I never fit in with my birth flight well. Sometimes I feel like_ I'm _the one from a different planet..._

Durnholde Keep loomed above us. It was like the moon; a huge daunting presence that overlooked all. The stones looked like they had been plucked from the sphere in the sky. How fitting for holding aliens from another world. 

We slipped by the rest of the guards unseen. Chromie’s directions from before guided our steps as we passed through the dim home of the mortals. I watched the shadows carefully for signs of the Infinite Dragonflight. 

Something stirred in the darkness. Our shrouded bodies stilled as we watched the figure near the wooden steps. The cloaked spectator stayed close to the walls, and her hood fell backwards just enough to recognize her face.

“Who is that?” Rhea whispered.

A bit of blonde hair escaped her hood and she hastily tucked the strand away. Azeroth did not know her name, but the Bronze Dragonflight honored her as one of the most influential mortals of history.

_Taretha Foxton._

We watched closely as Taretha tiptoed to a doorway that lead down into darkness. Taretha was a pawn that became a queen on the chessboard of Azeroth. She was as much a symbol of peace that doves and olive branches stood for nothing in her wake. And she was a perfect target for the Infinite Dragonflight. 

I took one step after Taretha and cringed. The steps to wherever she went were _wood_. And they creaked at any weight applied. If the Infinite Dragonflight was down there, they would hear us coming—and I could not hear whatever went on below. 

Rhea stood guard by the doorway. I crouched at the top step with Kairoz and squinted into the room. The glint of steel bars stood between Taretha and another one of the orcs.

_Thrall._

This one looked more healthy than the orcs outside. Thrall stood upright and listened intently as Taretha spoke. 

“We should save them,” Kairoz murmured.

The whispered words between the pair downstairs were lost as I looked up at Kairoz. “What?” 

“If we free both of them, it will show that an alliance between humans and orcs is possible,” Kairoz explained in a raspy tone. He looked straight into my eyes when he said, “Taretha will be lost if she stays.” 

My fingers gripped the wooden railing. This was the one thing I hated about being Protector of the Present, and a member of the Bronze Dragonflight. I saw karma bewitch the kind. I saw death prey on precious life. And I could do absolutely _nothing_ about it, except to ensure that it come to pass. 

“Zelda, we have a chance to save thousands,” The promise in Kairoz’s voice lured me in. 

“If we do, we’re no better than the Infinite Dragonflight.” I said, but I could hear the unevenness in my tone. His words were weighing on me. 

“If we are doing it for a greater cause, for _life_ , how is it considered a crime?” Kairoz hissed. 

_Why should we obey time’s command? Time takes everything. What would be so horrible about claiming one life from it?_

My head bowed into a slight nod. “Let’s make this quick.”

Kairoz’s eyes widened, as if he expected me to be the voice of reason and dismiss the idea. For a second he remained there, crouching in a stiff position on the stairs. His fingers slowly curled into fists. 

Without words we stood. Rhea whispered after us, warning us about our disguises lifting. The two figures below looked up as the wooden stairs creaked. 

Taretha turned to us and her face was as pale as the moon beneath her shroud of night. “I’m not—by the Light...who _are_ you?”

I grimaced when I realized how alien we must look. Kairoz was a practically a beacon with his glowing blond locks and fluorescent blue eyes. He wore white robes from some distant future, contrasting with my brown plated armor. Tiny tusks poked out of my mouth and my flame-tipped hair swarmed around my waist. 

Kairoz and I exchanged a look, then turned back to Taretha. Thrall grasped the iron bars of his cell, his body rigid with tension. 

“That doesn't matter.” I said. 

“We are here to save you from Aedelas Blackmoore.” Kairoz finished and caught my eye as his chin jut out at the cell. 

When I took a step forward, Taretha remained where she was. “What do you mean, ‘save us’? What exactly are you implying?” 

“I'm sorry, we don't have much time. Will you join us?” My gaze pleaded with both of them. 

Taretha bowed her head, blonde strands slipping from her hood. I took it as a sign and politely passed her to Thrall’s cell.

“Is this part of the plan?” Rhea began to descend the steps. 

As I wrapped my fist around the cool iron bar, Thrall bent down closer to my height. “Careful, they’re strong—”

With one small tug, one of the bars screeched as it was removed. Thrall’s eyes widened as I held the ten foot pole with a puzzled expression. I squinted at the entrance. I pushed the door, and it softly opened. 

_Did mortals ever think to use magic when caging things…?_ I looked down at the iron pole. _I think...that may be a little before their time right now._

I leaned the iron bar on the earthy walls as we ascended the stairs. Rhea’s voice rose as we moved. 

“Zelda, are we supposed to be doing this—? No one mentioned this before!” 

“Do you want to save them or not?” I heard Kairoz snap above me at the top. 

“Of course I do.” 

_I'm the Protector of the Present: it's my job to keep important mortals safe at this time. That’s what they told me when I joined the Bronze Dragonflight. I am protecting life!_

We weaved in and out of the halls without passing any armored humans. Thrall caught air of my suspicion. “This doesn't feel right. Shouldn’t there be more guards—?”

We reached the gaping entrance to Blackmoore Keep and stopped. Rows of human warriors stood before us, shields up, swords glinting in the summer sun. 

Aedelas Blackmoore stood in front of the small army. His beard, black as the dust of an Infinite Dragonflight’s corpse, twitched as his lips curved into a sneer. 

“You have come to poach my champion? You will return to the cells with him...or taste the steel of my blade!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: There is so much cool stuff I wanna do with Zelda and it's taking forever to get there x.x thanks for tuning in, Awesome Adventurers! We've seen a lot of the Alliance in this novel lately, so I thought we'd take a look at Thrall. I've also been planning out Zelda and Selma's series and what fun stuff we're going to see. The ending to this book in particular is going to be a freaky one, and the sequel will be from Selma's POV. Very excited to get there! Let's hope I can get some more stuff done, love, fortune and glory to you!!


	6. Chocolate from the Depths of Hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quest Objective: Do NOT eat the pellets.

A knot of sickness twisted in the pit of my stomach as I stared at the small army of humans. 

“We played this wrong,” I whispered hoarsely.

Kairoz shot me a quizzical look. “We can defeat them easily.”

“That's not the point,” I pressed, turning my back on the glinting armor and hardened stares. “We can't just kill a group of humans.”

Rhea nodded silently as we looked back at the assembled mass. The leader of the crowd, Aedelas Blackmoore, assessed us. His eyebrows were thick and crooked like the wings of a vulture, and two wolf like eyes glared underneath.

“Did you really think you could steal my greatest weapon?” Aedelas didn't own a harsh voice. It was a measured baritone, calm and confident. Used to getting what it demanded. 

Rhea did not approve of Aedelas’ tone, nor his treatment of the orcs below us. " _Excuse_ me, we’re trying to speak, here!”

The three of us were consumed by contemplation as our escapees fidgeted with tension. 

“We could freeze time and maneuver around them.”

“Can we hold them long enough to get out of sight?”

“Even if we do, Blackmoore will try to go after them.” Rhea sighed. “He will never stop hunting Thrall, and chances are, the rest of the orcs will suffer.”

“We could kill Aedelas,” Karioz offered. Then he glanced at me. “His destiny is to die, anyway. Why not strike now?” 

“Surrender now, or face the full wrath of Durnholde Keep!” Aedelas Blackmoore shouted. 

“Do you mind?” We snapped as a whole, scorning Aedelas like a stubborn child trying to reclaim a lost toy.

Rhea looked between us. “...In the Red Dragonflight...we never broke a timestream.”

“At least the Bronze Dragonflight doesn't protect cockroaches,” Kairoz crossed his leaned yet muscled arms. “Zelda, it’s just a small handful of humans that are bound to die in a hundred years. Let us be rid of them and move on.” 

“No!” I put my foot down, metaphorically and literally. “Our job is to save lives. Killing them is immoral, and my mother will never leave me alone if we do.”

A sudden rush of anxiety filled me as I thought of Alexstrasza. I pushed away memories before they could surface and cloud my mind. 

“Look at all of the orcs they enslaved, Zelda!” Kairoz’s arm flailed out at the orcs below us, some too sick to look up at the confrontation. “We would be extracting justice!”

“But the orcs are enslaved because they attacked the humans,” Rhea pointed out. “Isn't the internment camp already extracting justice?”

“Who’s side are you on, Rhea?”

“Whichever one _you’re_ not on, Kairoz.” 

“Okay,” I waved my arms as the eye contact between the two intensified. “This is getting us nowhere—!”

“ _Bronze dragonsss alwaysss have that habit._ ” A rusty, inhuman voice hissed. We looked back to Aedelas.

“ _They do nothing. They are fffliesss on a wall. Meaninglessss. Usselessss.”_ Part of Aedelas’ face glitched. Black scales crawled up the side of his face and his black hair seemed to harden.

My eyes widened. _The Infinite Dragonflight._

“They’re shapeshifting,” Rhea whispered. “How did they do that—?”

More humans morphed in the crowd, making a full transformation into the long-tailed beasts. The warriors shouted and hacked at the new intruders. Blades scraped. Screams ripped. 

I stepped forward, axe in hand when Karioz’s arm blocked my way. I glowered up at him. 

“These casualties do not have to stand.” He said. I pondered his statement for a minute, then slowly nodded. 

“Rhea, steel yourself.” I glanced back at Taretha and Thrall with a worried glance, hoping this wouldn't affect them.

Rhea nodded warily. “Do what you must.”

The Infinite Dragonflight advanced upon us. I raised my hand, positioning my fingers. Kairoz brought his palms together as if to crack his knuckles. As one, we activated the spell. 

Time wailed as it slowed, every move long and elaborate. Particles in the air hovered and began to backtrack. Shadows passed over the courtyard as clouds above us were forced seconds back. I squinted against the pressure I felt at the crowd, watching the faces.

“That one transforms,” Karioz’s reply was more of a grunt. Together, we watched the culprits morph. I memorized their faces, but as I counted them, something did not feel right.

“They travel in eights,” I heaved as I struggled to speak and hold the spell. The strain of time attacked the rest of my body, like I was standing against a hurricane. “There’s only seven.” 

I felt something touch my arm. It hurt too much to move my head. I glanced with just my eyes to the side. Kairoz still stood right where he was, a few feet away. 

Taretha’s new taloned fist pulled back for a punch. “Tarettthhha never vvisssited Thrall in the cccell. Ssshe sssent lettersss…”

_Alright, message received from the universe: do not mess with the timeline. It's a pain in the ass._

“W-we need to go back,” Kairoz gasped. “Back in t...time…!”

The scene before us blurred. The Infinite Dragonflight put on their costumes of flesh. Thrall and Rhea walked backwards, into Durnholde Keep. 

We stayed where we were, in this infinite space, the center of the black hole that remained unmoving. Like the sun crackling with energy as planets and moons and life moved about it. I relinquished my control over moving minutes, but I kept myself in this realm outside of the happenings of Azeroth. 

My movements were slow, like I was wading through water. A few seconds later, I was quicker than light and dodged the blow completely from Taretha’s evil twin. _Time is completely broken here...some parts are sped up, some are slower. So many dangerous counterparts of the universe…_

The wyrm was still entranced by the pocket of slowed down time. I glanced about. 

“Howfarareyougoingback?” My lips moved so fast they tingled afterwards. The bubble of speed still engrossed me. I didn't even know if Kairoz could comprehend my words, or if he could respond under such pressure. 

“ _Bird_.” The syllables stretched out over eternity, entwining with the glitchy wail of time. 

My face scrunched up, but I was starting to slow down again, and my muscles were affected swiftly.

_The...beginning…..of……..the……...mission._

Even my thoughts began to slow. Realization crawled up from behind with the horrifying notion. 

The half-mutated form of Taretha Foxton was starting to speed up. Scales were bulging out of her porcelain skin like gaping wounds in the universe. A blue mist coated her gnarled talons as she struggled against the ebb and flow of time. Her claws were extended, ready to extract the killing blow—

The shielded form of Rhea backpedaling from Durnholde Keep tore past, rendering the wyrm off balance. I sensed movement beside me as Kairoz turned to the agent of the Infinite Dragonflight. Once again, I raised my fingers to snap. Kairoz’s knuckles cracked against his palm.

The evil version of Taretha was kicked out of our small pocket outside of time. 

“I had to return her, so theeventsarenotdisturbed.” Kairoz frowned as time picked up the pace around him. 

My nod was picking up speed. “What now?”

“To…...the……….present.” 

~*~

“Kairoz struts a heavy gait since you’ve returned,” My sister, Selma, mused across the table. 

We had returned the timeline to its natural course and rid Durnholde Keep of the Infinite Dragonflight. I hated to take Rhea’s memory, but sometimes the effects of time took a toll on the mind. Kairoz and I were the only ones aware of the juggle of events (as far as I knew).

“It's been a long day,” I said, looking down at a plate of tiny delicacies that I wasn't really interested in. I felt drained. And sick. I was too afraid that if I tried to eat something, it would force it's way back up to the surface.

Selma shrugged. The Legerdemain Lounge was full of faded conversations. The sound was bliss compared to the high whine of time that my body had become accustomed to. 

Selma and I would always find some quiet place to sit and complain about the world we lived in. It was our thing; one constant in chaos.

Selma spoke in melodic poems with a slightly gilnean accent. Her eyes glittered with thousands of years of cunning and intelligence. She didn't click with many in the Red Dragonflight, given her unique way of thinking. I didn't click, period. We shared a draught of loneliness together over lunch whenever we could spare.

“Whenever you use...that,” Selma chose bland words as a waiter walked by. “it feels different around you. The air is heavy and my skin crawls.”

“And yet you still sit across from me,” I remarked, massaging my temples with my fingers. 

Selma shrugged. “Well, you’re family.”

“Ha ha.”

“I got a letter from our mum,” Selma’s gaze went downcast to her bowl of soup. Her finger traced the lip of the bowl, and the broth seemed to swirl at her command. 

“Mmm. What did she say?” I was feeling gutsy and I tried one of the sugar-packed delights on my plate. It was _sweet_ —too sweet. And the arcane flavoring had tried to mimic fruit, not a wise decision. Selma laughed at my face as I tried to casually raise my napkin to my mouth and spit it out. 

“The usual posh. Telling me that she’s found the perfect match. Trying to guilt me into spending time with her, returning to Wyrmrest Temple. Yeah...the usual; suitors and guilt.” 

“To suitors and guilt.”

“The one way of life.”

We clinked our morning wine glasses together. Mine was dwarven ale; Selma’s was some bright-colored liquid with a fruit kabob sticking out. 

“By the way, that human you told me about; the one that you have drinking contests with, he arrived here a few weeks ago while you were gone.” Selma said, her face puckering. 

“Arthas?”

“Whatever one that likes sucking Lady Proudmoore’s face.”

“Ew.” _Yep. That's Arthas._

“I know. Ran into them twice. Disgusting.” Selma took another sip of her drink to soothe herself. 

Selma and Kalec had stayed in Dalaran to keep everyone here safe from the Infinite Dragonflight. I really didn't want to ask about... _him._ Kael’thas had acted polite, even charming after the accident. He was so perfect, almost to the point where it was irritating. 

“Yes, the prince that you vomited on is still here.” Selma said, almost like she could read my thoughts. She smirked when I looked around wildly and shushed her. 

“I have to say, some high elves are haughty and unbearable, but he does seem nice.” Selma nodded her head a little, pressing a thoughtful finger on her bottom lip. 

“ _Too_ nice.” I added. “Crap, I know I have to check on him...maybe at night, when he’s sleeping?”

“First of all: that’s creepy. Second of all: isn't he more of the night-owl, staying-out type?” Selma reached across the table towards my plate, eyeing me dubiously as she did so, and tried one. Selma made the same face when Arthas came to mind and glanced around for some way to unburden herself with the piece of demonic-filled chocolate. “Ugh, this is awful!”

“You knew it was bad, you brought this upon yourself.”

“It's poison! It has to be poison! Blegh!” Selma covered her mouth with her hands. “I have to get this _out_.”

“Use the napkin!” I said.

Selma finally gave into desperation and spat it into the soup. The entire inn fell silent. Eyes fell upon us. 

“I...I think we should try the other inn across the way. And never come back.” 

“That sounds best.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anduin Wrynn: Eona...when you said your family was full of pariahs...I didn't know you meant this.
> 
> Eona Strider: Oh sweetie, it gets so much worse. 
> 
> Author: I had way too much fun with this one XD I can't wait for the relationship between Zelda and Kael, we'll make a big leap with them very soon. What did we think of the time stuff in this chapter?
> 
> Dorian Pavus: I think someone is very unoriginal. 
> 
> Wrathion: Who on Azeroth is this beautifully dressed man?
> 
> Dorian Pavus: Andraste, help me, for my eyes have sinned just looking at that bronze god.
> 
> Author: This is a lot of crossovers, even for me O.o Hopefully we'll have more out soon! Love, fortune and glory to you, Awesome Adventurers!!


	7. Secrets in Shadows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quest Objective: Solve the enigma of tall blond men.

Selma and I had come to a mutual agreement in trying out a different inn. The best thing about A Hero’s Welcome was the loftiness of the place, and the beer garden out back. I ran into Arthas as I became acquainted with my new home. 

“Zelda, it has been too long.” He caught up with me as I roamed the upper halls, looking out at the courtyard. As night fell, the pearlish buildings shone like they were made from the surface of the moon. 

“It has,” I said. Things had been so serious lately, and I found myself missing Arthas’ friendship. I missed his small-world problems and his enthusiasm to enjoy life. 

“How have you been?” He replied. “You never struck me as someone to study magics.”

“No, that is not my expertise.” I said, prideful with myself that I hadn't told him a lie yet. “I’ve been doing a lot of travelling, and with the portals here, it saves me a lot of time. How are you faring? How’s Lady Proudmoore?”

Arthas’ eyes went wide, and he glanced behind us down the corridor to make sure there weren’t any eavesdroppers. He still bent down slightly and his voice dropped, “We’ve been trying to keep it a secret—we didn't want to deal with the tales of others.”

“Ah,” I nodded. It seemed a little childish, but I liked that the couple tried to eliminate gossip from their relationship. 

Arthas straightened, but he still spoke in whispers. “Have you heard of that elven Prince? Cake-nuts or something? He ran into us one day...he’s been shooting me glares ever since.”

_I feel awful for Kael’thas. Everyone seems to royally screw up his name._

“I think he had feelings for Jaina,” I said softly, remembering how Kael’thas looked at her. 

Arthas was silent for awhile. We walked side by side, looking at the stars. Arthas pulled his cloak tighter about him, against the chill of the night. 

“You’re not cold?” Arthas eyed me curiously.

I shook my head. “It doesn't really bother me.” 

I had no issue with the cold; I was a dragon, after all. We didn’t mind snow or blizzards, but we did get the willies once in awhile.

Arthas chuckled. “I wish I had that gift. I think I need to warm up inside. Farewell to you, Zelda.” 

“Have a nice night, Arthas.” 

I listened to his footfalls as he went back the way we came. I stopped in my tracks, taking a minute to look out at the night sky. The obsidian canvas immediately reminded me of the Infinite Dragonflight. 

_I suppose I can't blame them now. It's so easy to think that you can fix the timeline, take control of destiny...but it backfires. Fate, time...they are deadly powers that are not to be trifled with. But what holds more power over life than time?_

My eyes narrowed as I heard something from one of the rooms. It was a banging sound, like furniture was being moved.

_Like a struggle._

I followed the end of the hall towards the bedrooms. I listened closely for more sounds of conflict. I thought I heard the whisper of breath somewhere close. 

I turned sharply on my heel as I heard something shatter. My eyes widened as I turned towards the door of someone I knew.

_Kael’thas._

I tensed as I braced myself for a skirmish. My fist hardened on the doorknob. I swung the door open.

_Oh. Shit._

My gaze landed on two figures entangled in sheets on the bed; one dark head of hair I didn't recognize, and another with long golden locks. 

I stuttered an apology, swiftly closing the door shut, heart hammering in my chest. My feet were moving before I could register it.

_By the Titans, fate has it out for me. What did I do to deserve this? Is it because of the crappy relationship between me and my mother? Is it because I let Selma take that piece of cursed chocolate? Fate hates me._

I made it to the safe sanctuary of the beer garden, and sat down on one of the picnic benches. The air was cool and had the pungent tint of grapes. 

“Zelda.”

I looked up. Prince Kael’thas was wearing a silk bathrobe that licked the top of his bare feet. The blue fabric matched his glowing eyes, making me shiver as I remembered the Infinite Dragonflight.

“I am so sorry!” I burst out, and apologies rolled off my tongue for a full ten minutes as the Prince stood before me.

“I am so so sorry, I deeply apologize! I think I was cursed by something, I know I really pissed someone off. I promise, I’m not trying to make your life a living hell—I heard some noises and I thought you were in danger. Not that it was too loud! I just...have really good ears...”

My face was redder than Genn Greymane’s ‘bloody red roses’ saying. Finally Kael’thas raised his hand, his long, slender fingers, catching me off guard. “Zelda, I am not angry with you.”

I was still with shock as he sat on the wooden bench next to me, leaning back against the table. Even in such a simple attire, he looked breathtaking. His skin gleamed like the pale surface of the Dalaran towers.

“You’re...you’re not?” I finally managed to fill the silent void. 

Kael’thas dipped his head slightly. The swaying lanterns offered little light to see his facial expression. 

“Please promise me that you will keep tonight between us.” He said. Against my wishes, a faint flashback of the elven man that Kael’thas was with washed through my mind. 

I shook my head slightly. “I wasn't going to tell anyone.” 

His long, blond eyebrows rose in surprise. “I...thank you.”

We fell silent once again. 

“Can I...ask one thing?” I said.

“I didn't think that you would be interested in joining us,” His smile was small and vanished quickly.

My face flushed. “No, that's not it. I just...I thought you and Lady Proudmoore...I’m sorry, this isn't my business. Forget I asked.”

“I’ve dated both men and women in the past,” Kael said. “But it seems that Jaina has... _other interests_.”

 _Arthas._ “I’m sorry.” 

Kael sighed. “There is no need for you to apologize, Lady Zelda. And...I suppose I should be honest with you.”

I studied his perfect face for any clue or meaning. “What do you mean?”

“I did not know dragons walked among us.” 

My eyes widened as he spoke. “I saw you transform before you left—you ought to be more careful, you were right out in the open.” 

“It gets...claustrophobic.” I leaned my palms on my knees. _Dammit, he found out weeks ago; that means I can't take his memory either. I should be playing dumb, but he caught me off guard! Oh, this is such a mess._

“No one else knows...but may I ask you a question?” He said. Curiosity sparkled in his blue eyes, like gems in the light. 

“Uh...sure.”

Kael froze. Then the river of questions poured from his mouth. “Can you transform at whim? How long have you been able to do that—? Are there more of your kind? What is it like—?”

Kael halted himself, another small smile lingering on his lips. “Forgive me. You have intrigued me, Lady Zelda.”

“Just ‘Zelda’ is fine,” I replied. 

_Technically I'm not supposed to answer. Technically he's not supposed to know._

_He kept my secret. And now I'm keeping one of his. We’re already bound._

“It’s...a lot to explain. It’s a long story.” I said. I glanced at his light attire again. “Aren't you cold?” 

“Not at all. I feel fine.”

I smiled. Once again, I broke the laws of time. And they stayed broken.

~*~

“I think we should keep an eye on Varian Wrynn. At some point, we need to find a way into the high elven kingdom—there’s someone there we need to keep track of.” Chromie directed this meeting in the basement of A Hero’s Welcome. We were surrounded by candles and cobwebs. Already I felt confined, locked inside a tomb. 

The rest of our party sat in a circle, exchanging our reports and what we’d gathered. Kairoz kept glancing at me, making me shift nervously in my seat.

“The Infinite Dragonflight can transform into humanoid forms, just like us,” Rhea leaned forward, catching Chromie’s gaze, “one of them was even disguised as Aedelas Blackmoore. We need a way to find out who’s who without using sight.”

Kalec looked rather ridiculous on his stool. His tall, somewhat burly figure took up a lot of space, and his blue furrowed eyebrows expressed intense concentration. “I could search the archives for potion recipes, but I’ll probably need something of the Infinite Dragonflight. Anything from their dust, their scales—even the weapons they wield.”

“I can help you make that,” Selma replied, “but I’m more concerned with their overall plan. We’ve tracked the Infinite Dragonflight across the Eastern Kingdoms. What could possibly be their objective? Why are they doing this? And more importantly; who’s helping them?”

“Helping them?” It was the first time Kairoz had spoke the whole meeting, which was odd for him. “You think the Infinite Dragonflight is being affected by outside interference? They _are_ the outside interference.”

Chromie ignored Kairoz’s last comment. “I didn't think of that. Have you seen anything, Selma?” 

Selma’s elbows rested on her knees as her fingers knit together. “I find it queer that there are so many in the area, all choosing to act. Zelda, you’ve been Protector of the Present for years now. This is the first time that you’ve called for our aid. Don't you find their actions curious?”

Everyone fell silent. 

“She’s right,” I said, “this is odd behavior for them.”

“Is there a way to know of all the dragons active in a certain radius?” Selma’s gaze darted between Chromie and Kalec. “Perhaps the one leading them is nearby.”

“The leader of the Infinite Dragonflight is _Murozond_ ,” Kairoz’s voice sounded gruff when he said the name out loud. “He would not dare show his face here.”

“That is not whom I’m referring to.” Selma remarked. Selma had long eyebrows like mine, but hers were more slender, more sly. They were the main source of intimidation on her small face, and a warning sign to her sharp wit.

Selma did not go into depth about her previous statement, instead she repeated, “I’d like to know about the other dragons in the area, please.”

Kalec mumbled something about a spell. Chromie decided to cut the meeting short. “Thank you for coming, everyone! We’re doing a great job so far, and I think we’re making a big difference. Before we leave, I think that we shouldn’t forget to watch over our points of interest in Dalaran. Have a nice day!”

Kalec was the first up the stairs, climbing them fast with his long legs as he set off to work on his projects. Selma stayed behind and was speaking quietly with Chromie. As I stood from my chair, a shadow passed over me.

“A word,” Kairoz jut his chin to the stairs. 

I frowned, but held my tongue as I jogged to keep up with Kairoz’s quick pace. We left A Hero’s Welcome behind, and wandered the streets bustling with students and shoppers. 

Kairoz continued to look forward, his lips barely moving as he spoke to me. “You did not report my actions to Chromie.”

I bit my lip. “You didn't report mine.”

“I was the one who suggested...our failed plan.” Kairoz’s jaw was set at an uncomfortable angle. Probably some mannerism from his dragon form passing over.

I shrugged nonchalantly as we passed people on the busy street. “You were trying to save them. I support that.” 

I looked up at Kairoz. It looked as if he were contemplating sharing something with me. 

“I suppose we do have one thing in common.” Kairoz pressed his lips together in a thin line. 

We continued to walk together in silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jaina: So, Zelda, how did you meet the love of your life?
> 
> Zelda: Uh...I accidentally spat my drink on him.
> 
> Jaina: Oh?
> 
> Zelda: And...I walked in on him in bed with another man. 
> 
> Jaina: ...
> 
> Everyone else: ...
> 
> Selma: Oh please let me be the person to tell Eona.
> 
> Zelda: HELL NO.
> 
> Author: Hi Awesome Adventurers! Things are really picking up in this story, I'm so excited! Kairoz has a big role to play in this book's ending, and I think we're inching up to that. I'd love to hear your thoughts on the story so far, love, fortune and glory to you!!


	8. Parlor Tricks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quest Objective: Find out why mages smell so nice.

Everyone had disbanded in their solitary searches for the Infinite Dragonflight. Selma was off Titan’s knows where, while Kairoz and Chromie searched the forests nearby. Rhea had picked up a hobby of Alchemy recently. That left the task of mortal babysitting in Dalaran to Kalec and I. 

“How are you so fluent with arcane?” Jaina asked Kalec across the table. Her forehead was creased with ripples like the surface of a disturbed pond.

Kalec shrugged. I realized that his white linen shirt was opened slightly more than usual, revealing the few blue chest hairs he had. I rolled my eyes as he answered, “Just practice... _lots_ of it. I would say you were incredibly proficient in it, my Lady—manipulating fire incorporates the work of arcane.”

“How so?” My eyebrows rose. I wasn't much of a magic person...I was still related to the Red Dragonflight, and I was barely grasping time magic. But the longer I stayed in the mage city, the more I picked up on. 

“It goes back to the Well of Eternity,” Kalec explained, gesturing with his hands across the table as if the world-changing event was casual conversation. “It was a heavily concentrated source of arcane. Once it was destroyed, the energy spread across Azeroth.

“Arcane is the basis of all magic—you can use it to bend fire, space, time—” Kalec glanced my way and paused. Jaina was completely engrossed in Kalec’s speech, like an eager child. There was a glint in her eye, an excited yet intelligent focused point that almost didn't seem human.

Jaina snapped her fingers and the sound made me flinch. “I never thought about our manipulation of time. Our ability to slow our fall—that’s essentially time manipulation, isn't it?”

“Yes,” Kalec nodded, and the same spark flashed in his eyes as he took a sip from his mug. All of the drinks here tasted sickly sweet—no doubt from the arcane they discussed. 

I resisted the urge to squirm in my seat at the mention of time. Mortals, under no circumstances, were to know of the Bronze Dragonflight’s work. I learned my lesson, trying to intervene with Thrall and Taretha Foxton’s fate. As for Prince Kael’thas...that was bound to go down in flames soon. 

I shot Kalec a silencing look, hoping he would read my expression and veer towards a different topic. That was quickly taken care of by someone else. 

“Seeing you makes the morning much more lovely, Lady Jaina,” I froze at the sound of the elven prince’s voice. 

I peeked behind my shoulder. He was there, gliding in between the tables of A Hero’s Welcome with more grace than the sun moving across the sky. Kael’thas was dressed in blue robes today that matched his glowing eyes and managed to make his golden hair stand out even more. How was anyone allowed to have such compel with looks? And accompanied with a charming smile to crush anyone with astonishment. 

Jaina glanced down at Kael’thas’ comment. Her current bonds with Arthas came to mind. “You’re too kind, Kael. I’ve never seen you up this early, is something the matter?” 

With a polite “may I?” that even immortals couldn't refuse, Kael’thas seated himself at our table. A scent sweeter than arcane invaded my nostrils as he occupied the chair next to mine. Then the aroma shifted like some magical spell, and the spicy scent of cinnamon hit me. The two opposites mixed into a unified scent that was staggering to my senses. 

Kalec had the same enhanced senses as me, and his head turned to the side as he tried to sniff his own clothes. I could smell the mix of fresh linen and smoke from here—maybe a hint of Kael’s sweetness, but paling in comparison. Kalec scoffed and held a mana bun up as if to eat it, but secretly hoping the scent would arouse Lady Proudmoore. 

Kael seemed a little touched at Jaina’s caring remark. “You are quite perceptive, my lady. I heard of a symposium being held in the Violet Citadel today on Ley lines.”

That little spark caught flame in Jaina’s eyes. “That's this morning?”

Kael’thas nodded, but there was little enthusiasm in his gaze. “Unfortunately, I will still not be able to attend. I have to continue my studies on gravity lapse.” 

_Ley lines? Gravity lapse? Are they speaking another language?_ I felt my shoulders hunch a little in the presence of the three mages. 

Jaina stood from her padded chair, her books floating into her open grasp. “I’m sorry, Kael’thas. You’re welcome to look at my notes.”

Kalec rose with the blonde mage. “Yes, it's quite a shame you cannot attend. Do you mind if I join you, my lady?”

A rosy color infiltrated Jaina’s cheekbones. “Of course—if you’d like to.” 

“It would be my pleasure,” When Jaina wasn't looking, Kalec ruffled his small patch of chest hairs and stuffed some gingerbread cookies down his shirt. Somehow the concerned look on Kael’thas’ face was still breathtaking as we stared wordlessly. 

The two waved as they walked off. 

“Kalec, you smell like a bakery.” 

“Thanks—it’s genetic!”

Kael’thas stared at the pair until they were out of sight. The prince asked me, “Is he well?”

I shrugged. “It's hard to tell at this point to be honest.”

I expected Kael’thas to be upset over Jaina’s absence, and he did seem a little unhinged, but that might’ve been from witnessing Kalec’s attempt at attracting women. Kael’thas turned his gaze upon me. I was locked in place from the intensity and singularity of it.

“May I speak with you, Zelda?” He asked. I couldn't believe my name when it was pronounced by his lips; his velvet voice made it sound so stunning. 

I nodded briskly. I forced myself to focus—it was so easy to be overwhelmed by his beauty. “Uh, sure. Of course.”

Kael’thas smiled. I could feel the entire room watching our table. Every move, every twitch was witnessed. The feeling made my skin crawl. “Actually, can we take a walk? I think I need some...fresh air.”

Kael read the room and nodded. As I shuffled out of my seat, the prince glided up in one fluid movement. He put the entire inn at ease, smiling and waving like a celebrity as we left. 

In an unspoken agreement, we traveled the salmon cobblestone path until we were out of the city. It was unbelievable the amount of attention we were given. The entire time I walked next to Kael’thas, I was reminded of the difference in height between us: the top of my head just barely reached his elbow. I didn't want to think about the height difference in my true form. 

Eventually we made it to the light green forestry surrounding Dalaran. The trees had enclosed around us as our only eavesdroppers. 

“Where you come from…” Kael’thas paused. “Is it similar to this?”

“No...and yes, I suppose.” I said. We started to slow. Our gait was less forced and more wandering as we explored the deepness of the woods. 

A downed tree trunk appeared in front of us. We separated and walked along the opposite sides, glancing at each other across the surface of bark. 

“It's colder, but it's secluded like this.” I added. That always confused me when I still flew with the Red Dragonflight. We— _they_ were the protectors of life, and yet, they were miles away from any flourishing mortal civilizations. Even the Black Dragonflight was closer to mortals than them. 

“What about you?” I asked, suddenly curious where his handsome features originated. “What’s your home like?”

Kael’thas frowned. “Enchanting. An absolutely breathtaking paradise. Nature mixed with magic. The architecture is unique. It is a timeless place.” 

My eyebrows furrowed as I looked forward. “Then why did you leave?” 

Kael’thas’ long, slender fingers started to entwine before him. “After the Second War, my father broke his oath of loyalty to the Alliance. He called my people back to that beautiful cage...I don't feel like being locked up for an eternity, nor turning my back on loyal allies. Not to mention, my father and I do not always see...eye to eye.”

“So...your father sent you to Dalaran?” I concluded, confused.

Kael’thas shook his head once. “I sent myself.” 

I felt something when he said that. A...connection? That was rare. I hardly ever related to anyone, even dragons. 

The tree trunk ended, and we stood beside one another. 

“You’re not the only one,” I mumbled. 

Kael’thas’ eyebrows rose curiously, the long tips rising like the whiskers of a cat. “How so?”

“I…” I struggled to explain, and wondered if I really should continue breaking rules. “Well, dragons are separated into different flights—like families, sort of.”

It was a horrible idea to tell him this. And yet, he seemed so intrigued and patiently quiet as I spoke. I continued, “The flight that I come from protects life, but I think that there are other ways to do that. Not everyone agreed with me…”

Not to mention my smother, who meant well, but also micromanaged every century of my life like a newborn whelp. 

“So we’re the outcasts,” Kael said. 

The word fit perfect—to me, anyway. “I guess so.” 

I continued to walk next to Kael in thoughtful silence. He towered above me, a beautiful ray of sunlight that made the orb in the sky weak in comparison. He looked more like the all-powerful immortal. 

“So there are more of your kind?” Kael asked, trying to hide the note of excitement in his voice.

I nodded hesitantly. “Yes.”

“And you protect life.”

“Well,” I paused. That was still part of my job. “I try to.” 

The trees had parted, making a small clearing full of grass and wildflowers. On the other side of the lush gap, the smaller bulges of the mountains sprouted up into brown hills. It was a peaceful, secluded place. 

Then came the question Kael must have been dying to ask. “So...how does the transformation work?” 

I glared at the glint in his eye. “It’s not a parlor trick, Kael.” 

“It's not,” The sorcerer agreed, “it’s more. It's astounding!”

“I'm not showing you today.”

“Aww.” I was shocked that the regal prince could make such a soft, childish sound. 

I huffed, cursing myself inwardly. “Not _yet_. But I am curious…”

I trudged across the open green field to the low hills, and heaved myself onto one. I sat cross legged. Kael stood across from me. On his feet, we were now eye level. 

_Speaking of parlor tricks._ “Do you know anything about...arcane?” 

Kael’s eyes lit up. “I dabble, you could say. Why do you ask?” 

I gave him a dubious look.

“Yes, I know the subject well.” Kael admitted. A soft breeze blew through the field and rustled the blue hem of his robes. They weren't stained by our trek at all, like the dirt could not offend such a beautiful being. 

“I’d like to know more about it.” I said. If I could grasp arcane, perhaps time would be easier to control—and it wouldn’t turn to chaos, like on my last adventure with Kairoz. 

“And you’ll tell me more about what you are?” Kael leaned forward slightly and his beautiful looks became intimidating. 

“And it stays between us?” 

“Of course.” 

I agreed. 

Another secret. Another bond. And as I listened, I waited for both to destroy me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I got so excited over this chapter :3 I got to do a little bit of research on the magics of Azeroth, and it's so wicked man!! I had a field day checking that stuff out. I'll leave a link at the end of this A/N if any Awesome Authors or curious Adventurers would like to look at what else WoWpedia said, but it was just so cool! Cool stuff! 
> 
> Kael'thas: Oh, how intriguing! 
> 
> Kalec: I don't suppose any of them explain the smell...do they?
> 
> Author: Afraid not, Mr. Gingerbread Man. I'm also really excited for our next chapter; we get to see some of the bromance between Arthas and Varian, and something we will all love and adore...BABY ANDUIN!!
> 
> Varian: Fun. Bring on the vodka. 
> 
> Author: Yay! See you soon, Awesome Adventurers! Love, fortune and glory to you!!
> 
> Link to web page on the magic of Azeroth: https://wow.gamepedia.com/Magic#Arcane


	9. Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quest Objective: Babysit royals.

“My thanks for your company, Zelda. This trip will be an...emotional one.” Arthas’ voice was hoarser than usual as we stood before Stormwind Keep. It was a massive kingdom; the walls didn't gleam dully like the cream walls of Dalaran. This palace was made of hard, white stone, harsh and intimidating to the eye. Aside from Lordaeron, Stormwind was the pearl of human architecture. 

I stood beside Arthas at the base of the marble steps. There were faint sounds in the distance. Commoners browsing markets, vendors shouting prices, children chasing one another down the street, horses clapping their way down the canal. The sounds of _life_. But somehow, they seemed dim and solemn after what had occurred recently. 

I had to hide my excitement on this visit; it was a grim one. It was my duty to protect the targets of the Infinite Dragonflight, and I couldn't let anything happen to the royal humans. I bowed my head to Arthas, “Of course, Arthas.” 

Arthas managed a smile. His smiles were always so youthful and broad. “You’re a good friend, Zelda.” 

The title filled me with pain and warmth. I tried to remain calm and collected—I would need my focus on this visit. 

A diplomat of Stormwind descended the steps and bowed to us. She was dressed in dark robes, reflecting the mournful mood of the kingdom. “The King will seek an audience with you—right this way, please.” 

Arthas and I exchanged a look after the woman turned her melancholy expression away. _This is awful,_ I mouthed to him. Arthas simply nodded. We followed the woman silently up the steps. 

The interior of the castle was much smoother than the outside. Pillars of swirling gray stone towered above us like the captured clouds of a tempest. We continued down the long hall and I nearly choked on the cool, fragile air. 

Finally the brown-haired diplomat stopped. The walls stretched into a domed room, and it looked as if someone had draped blue silk everywhere to combat the cold. My gaze teetered to the left, glancing around the diplomat to see our host.

“My King…” The woman paused, as if awaiting some sign of recognition—and not a kind one. When there was none, she continued, “The Prince of Lordaeron and Lady Zelda have arrived.”

“Leave.” The word was uttered by the shadow of a sulking figure atop the golden throne. 

The diplomat bowed her head and turned away. She cast a pitiful glance at us before following the King’s command. 

We turned back to what was King Varian Wrynn. Despite his hardened, youthful appearance, he was slumped back in his chair like an old man. His eyes, gray like the tempest pillars, were capable of only showing two emotions: rage and pain. The skin around the two dark pits was swollen and bruised.

“You look like hell.” Arthas was as shocked at Varian’s appearance as I. 

“Did you expect me to be _jubilant_?” Varian’s tone was mocking. 

The King’s eyes flickered over me. We weren't complete strangers; I shared a few drinks with him, and Arthas, of course. I knew him somewhat.

_But he is not the same. Not after the death of Queen Tiffin Wrynn._

The room wasn't completely silent. A bundle of fabric lay in Varian’s lap. Something wailed from the pale blue blanket. 

I resisted the urge to shudder. The love of Varian’s life was gone, and all that was left was their child. The reminder must’ve been agony. 

“Is that...Prince Anduin?” I was careful when I said the baby’s name, watching Varian’s face for any sign of pain. 

I couldn't decipher a thing as the king looked down. “Yes.”

“He complains as much as you do.” Arthas tried.

My head snapped to him, inhaling sharply. _Does he think it's wise? To poke the bear that resides at the top of that throne—?_

“Hmmph.” My gaze returned to Varian. There was just a slight smile on his lips. It vanished quickly. “I don't complain. That was always your role, Menethil.” 

I felt a little relieved that the king showed signs of life. I hoped to muster the embers, “Maybe we should take a stroll? It's been awhile since we’ve been here.”

Arthas beamed at me. “That sounds like a splendid idea, Zelds.”

Varian stood, lifting tiny Anduin with him. As he stirred from his throne, I noticed a shadow along the wall. Another diplomat, I guessed, with crimson robes and raven-black hair. 

Varian held Anduin securely in his arms as he started off blindly in one direction. Arthas matched his pace. I tarried a little behind the trio, remembering that it was my job to keep them safe. 

“So...does Anduin talk...and eat...and that sort of stuff?” Arthas wondered aloud.

I was glad I was a step behind so Arthas wouldn't see my face. _I fear the day when Arthas becomes a father._

“He babbles. I think he likes the music that they play in the Cathedral,” Varian muttered, gazing down at his son. 

“Since when are you religious?” 

Varian didn't answer. Arthas continued, trying to ignore the gaping wound in the conversation, “Have you tried the cookies they serve?”

“Since when does worshipping the Light involve cookies?” Varian snapped with more anger than necessary. My gaze lingered on the child in his arms. I was glad that Varian wasn't ignoring Anduin, but was his behavior healthy for the baby? 

“Well, they’re not actual cookies. They’re sort of bland,” Arthas gestured with his hands. “They look like shells. You cook sometimes, don't you, Zelds? Have you ever tried to make them?”

“Not those, no,” When I spoke, the two slowed their pace to include me. I came to eye level with the small babbling bundle. 

“Um…” I bit my lip, glancing up at the King, “do you mind if I hold him?” 

Varian’s gaze wasn't very trusting. He even glanced over my head at Arthas, who took my side, “You’re a responsible one, Zelds—sometimes I feel like you’re a mother to me.”

Varian and I casted doubtful looks at Arthas as he took the encouragement too far. But the comment achieved its purpose. Reluctantly, at a lingering, snail-like pace, Varian lowered Anduin into my awaiting arms. 

I minded my actions more carefully now, slowing as I studied the small Prince of Stormwind. Anduin had a few tufts of blond hair, and his fair, pink-like complexion contrasted with his father’s olive skin. 

I smiled down at the baby, “Hi, cutie.” 

Arthas leaned over my shoulder, “I bet the ladies will be all over him—and the men, too.” 

“I think he’ll be nice,” I peered into Anduin’s blue-gray eyes, curious and playful. “He seems like a real sweetheart.” 

Varian rolled his eyes. “You two are ridiculous.” 

We turned another corner and stumbled onto one of the castle gardens. Baby Anduin reached out, as if trying to grasp the sunlight as we walked across the grassy path.

“You know what? I think we should place some bets,” Arthas said. “Who will Anduin grow up to be.”

“You think we’ll remember?” I asked. The “we” didn't exactly include me, but they were unaware of that. 

“Of course—we’ll have to write it down later. We’ll flag down a scribe or something,” Arthas replied.

We nodded, all in agreement—even Varian, but he might’ve been playing along just for a distraction. We all peered down curiously at Anduin. “Hmm.” 

“I got one.” Arthas announced, raising a finger. “I bet Anduin will like oranges.”

“Why?”

“He has a look about him—look at that chin. How can you not see that chin and think he likes oranges?” Arthas claimed like it was a fact. “Come on, your turn, Zelds.” 

“Alright. Um,” I winked at Baby Anduin, giving him a gentle squeeze as I thought of who he would become. _I wonder if there is any way for me to cheat—to look into someone’s future. I’m sure I could, but I don't know how. I should ask Chromie about that._ “I bet that Anduin will be tall.”

Arthas glanced over at Varian, who was nearly twice my size, almost Kael’thas’ height. “Damn, I think that one’s a bullseye.”

Varian hissed when Arthas cursed and reached over to cover Anduin’s tiny ears. “Watch your language!” 

A smirk curved mischievously on Arthas’ lips. “You know, I bet Anduin will say his first curse word by the time he’s twelve years old.” 

Varian scoffed at Arthas, which only made his smirk widen into a grin. “I will raise my son within the walls of the church just to spite you, Arthas.” 

“Are you sure you won't burst into flames when you walk through the door?”

“No more than you!” Varian snapped back, but it wasn't as mocking.

Varian stared at his son for a long minute. “I bet that Anduin will marry someone of his choosing.” 

The game ended after that. 

~*~

The mood never got lighter than that. Arthas attempted to keep Varian occupied, meanwhile I tried in vain to keep Baby Anduin in high spirits. My cheeks hurt from smiling, but I endured. The thought of the prince growing up with his father’s eyes, those bitter, grief stricken orbs, terrified me inside. 

I sat on the steps leading up to the throne, balancing Anduin on my knees. I didn't have any children. I always told my mother I didn't want any yet, mostly just to get her off my hide, but I wouldn't mind. Selma was out of the question; she had sworn off the pleasures of the flesh, and received harsh discrimination for it. In a way, I envied her. She had an excuse for not having little ones. I had none. Except for the fact that no one wanted to have one with me. 

“It's such a shame, isn't it?” 

I glanced up from the baby. It was the noble from before, dark hair, scarlet robes. As I stared at her face, something felt...off. 

“The king is overwhelmed by grief,” The woman’s eyes glinted with a much deeper intelligence than her appearance relayed. “I fear for Stormwind. I hope it does not suffer…”

My hold tightened just slightly on Anduin. “I’m sorry, I didn't catch your name.”

“Mmm, I believe you already know it,” Her tone was smug. Her slim, porcelain fingers traced up her jawline. “Lady Katrana Prestor…”

My body stilled when I recognized the glint in her eye. I hugged the newborn to my chest.

The Black Dragon, Onyxia, laughed in her human form. “It's been some time, _Zeldastrasza_ , or I suppose it's _Zeldormu_ now—I can't imagine how the Dragon Queen reacted to your decision.”

Anduin cried into my chest. I gently cupped my hand against his head, and kept my tone light in his presence, “What is your business here, Onyxia?” 

Her head tilted to the side playfully. “Aren't you supposed to know already? Bronze Dragons see the future, but I guess that’s out of your expertise…”

The Black Dragonflight was...complicated. Their Aspect, Nefarian, had been corrupted recently. It was another reason I changed flights—the Red Dragonflight hadn't done much to try to stop Nefarian’s madness. Mortals were suffering. And as the Red Dragonflight sat upon the top of the world, swearing to protect all life, Varian Wrynn had become a widower. It made me sick. 

“Don't fret, Zelda. There’s nothing you can do for Varian—that’s the curse of the Bronze Dragonflight, isn't it? All of that power...and you can't even use it,” Onyxia’s tone was light with satisfaction—and _victory_. 

I copied her actions and tilted my head to the side. “I don't think I need to waste any enhanced abilities on _this_.” 

I really didn't want to break any more rules—I was sure to have a talk with Chromie soon, and the Kael’thas conundrum was bound to become a catastrophe. But I didn't have to break the rules. I didn't need to cheat reality to kick Onyxia’s ass. 

Onyxia plastered a smile on her face. Her gaze dipped down to the crying bundle. “He’s a dear little one...may I hold him?”

The dragon laughed at my horrified expression. “I'm only joking. You have him for now...I think I’ll wait my turn.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I am so excited for this part!! There is so much foreshadowing in this story with Varian—I'm having too much fun with this, someone take away my computer.  
> On a more serious note, there are some things about this chapter that I think really matter to certain characters, one of them is actually a new little headcanon of mine about Arthas. In his novel "Rise of the Lich King" by Christie Golden, he sort of chickens out the first time Jaina mentions kids, and I wonder if it had something to do with Varian's history. Since Varian had to raise Anduin alone, I wonder if that left a scar on Arthas. Idk, I'm probably wrong, but I like to overthink things.
> 
> Zelda: At least you don't overthink oranges.
> 
> Arthas: They are a majestic fruit, Zelda!!
> 
> Zelda: ...How much have you drank since we've been here? Did someone offer you something in the Mage Quarter?
> 
> Author: Anyways, more to come! Love, fortune and glory to you, Awesome Adventurers!!


End file.
